Nunca Más
by Mahanny
Summary: 6x10 Steroline


Es mi primer fanfic sobre una pareja de The Vampire Diaries. La verdad es que estoy obsesionada con Stefan y Caroline. La historia se basa en lo que pasaría en el 6x10, aunque he cambiado alguna que otra cosa que aparecía en la sinopsis.

STEROLINE.

La mesa ya estaba casi puesta. Elena puso las últimas copas y Damon colocó algunos cubiertos que faltaban. Stefan se rascó la barbilla y su hermano y él compartieron una mirada inquisitiva.

-¿Qué sentido tiene comer esto cuando podemos abastecernos de sangre? –murmuró Damon para que solo Stefan pudiera oírlo.  
-Cállate –le dijo su hermano. Elena puso los ojos en blanco, pues los había escuchado perfectamente a ambos.  
-Mmm, ¿dónde está Caroline? –preguntó Stefan, intentando no sonar demasiado evidente. Damon y Elena se miraron de reojo y ambos sonrieron disimuladamente.  
-Está terminando de arreglarse.

Aquel año iban a celebrar la Navidad en Whitmore, por eso estaban decorando la mesa de la residencia. No solo iban a estar ellos tres, sino que también asistirían Liv, Luke, Matt, Jeremy, Tyler, Jo, Alaric y la madre de Caroline. El principal grupo de amigos sabía que Bonnie era una importante parte que faltaba, pero todos permanecían optimistas, sabiendo que de una forma u otra pronto la tendrían de vuelta.

Stefan oyó a Caroline bajando las escaleras mientras se colocaba el abrigo y un gorro de lana sobre la cabeza, tapando parte de sus rizos rubios. Stefan notó cómo un gran nudo en la garganta le descendía por el esófago hasta el estómago. Instintivamente, se metió la mano en el bolsillo, agarrando la cámara de fotografías que tenía escondida. Ese año tenía pensado darle a Caroline un regalo que valiera la pena.  
Se había dado cuenta ya más de una vez que sobre su escritorio no había ninguna fotografía de ellos dos y pensaba compensárselo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que la chica aceptara su oferta.

-Ahí tienes a tu rubia –dijo Damon, sin que Caroline pudiera escucharlo, dirigiendo a su hermano una sonrisa pícara. Stefan hizo lo posible por ignorarlo. En menos de un segundo se dirigió a Caroline, que estaba a punto de salir por la puerta.  
-Hey.

Caroline se volvió y lo miró, confundida. Stefan no pudo evitar analizar cada centímetro de su rostro. Primero sus rizos rubios que ondeaban con alegría, luego sus ojos azules tan penetrantes, sus mejillas sonrosadas a causa del frío y sus labios rojos. Le dieron unas ganas tremendas de saltarse todos los primeros pasos y besarla finalmente, pero sabía que probablemente no era la mejor ocasión para hacerlo. Si Caroline le pegaba, Stefan no se defendería, y no quería llevar ningún moratón para la cena de ese año.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella, sacando las llaves del coche del bolsillo de su abrigo.  
-Verás… eh…

Stefan no sabía cómo era posible que no encontrara nunca las palabras adecuadas cuando estaba con ella. Jamás le había pasado eso con ninguna chica. Caroline era una fiera en todos los sentidos, y él se sentía pequeño a su lado. Ella podía dejarle las cosas claras como nadie haría; podía o sacarlo de quicio o bien dejarlo ahí quieto sin saber qué decir. Ahora maldecía el tiempo que había gastado los últimos meses al no haberse quedado con ella. Sabía que si lo hubiera hecho, su relación habría podido evolucionar como él quería. Quizá la habría besado dando un paseo o la habría invitado a cenar a casa. O quizá ella le hubiera invitado a ir al cine a ver una película romántica de esas que tanto le gustaban o simplemente a ayudarla a encontrar a Bonnie y Damon. Había echado todo a perder, pero pensaba arreglarlo.  
Tras unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que Caroline seguía mirándolo con las cejas alzadas y que se había hecho un silencio incómodo. Stefan miró sus labios, para acto seguido cerrar los ojos con fuerza, intentando que el pensamiento de besarla se desvaneciera por sí solo. Hacía un mes que se había dado cuenta abiertamente de sus sentimientos y realmente no sabía cómo expresárselos. Su mayor miedo era que lo rechazara después de cuánto la había hecho sufrir.  
Stefan miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que incluso Damon y Elena estaban callados, mirándolos y esperando a ver qué le decía a Caroline. Resumiendo, estaban cotilleando. Cuando Stefan los miró con rabia, Elena y Damon volvieron a sus asuntos.

-Eh… ¿Podemos hablar? –le preguntó finalmente Stefan. Quería que se hicieran esa fotografía juntos, aunque prefería hacerlo en otra habitación, apartados de las miradas de su hermano y de Elena. Y después… después le diría por fin lo que sentía por ella. No podía ocultárselo ni un segundo más. Necesitaba hacerle saber que para él era la chica perfecta y que siempre que estaba con ella le hacía feliz. Necesitaba hacerle saber que estaba enamorado de ella como un idiota, como un adolescente la primera vez que se enamora. Necesitaba que supiera que no podía dejar de pensar en ella y que no aguantaba estar un minuto más sin ella.  
-Stefan, sabes que llego tarde y que tengo que recoger a mi madre para traerla a cenar. ¿No puede esperar? –le preguntó ella, tratando de no sonar malhumorada y calmarse un poco. No quería estar de malhumor el día de Navidad.  
-Bueno, sí, pero… -Stefan se quedó con la boca abierta. Parecía que su mente trabajaba a un ritmo muy, pero que muy lento.- ¿Seguro que vas a venir, no?

Caroline sonrió tímida y rápidamente, pero enseguida recuperó su postura erguida y seria.

-No me voy a perder la cena de Navidad. ¿Acaso olvidas que he hecho yo la cena y que he sido yo la que ha decorado el árbol?  
-¿No quieres que te lleve? Podemos ir los dos a por Liz y…  
-Stefan, de verdad, no hace falta. Nos vemos después.

Caroline abrió la puerta y salió con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. No sabía por qué últimamente se comportaba así. En realidad, tenía miedo de que Stefan solo estuviera haciendo esas cosas para complacerla, pero no porque realmente la necesitara. Supuso que quería que volviesen a ser amigos, y ella lo había aceptado hacía días, pero no podía evitar que su corazón saltara y diera brincos cada vez que él le hablaba. Stefan cerró la puerta, decepcionado. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y lanzó un largo suspiro.

-Debería ir con ella. Esta noche tiene que haber tráfico y además está nevando y…  
-Cálmate Stefan, Caroline sabe cuidarse de sí misma. Ni que fueras su novio –dijo Elena, soltando una carcajada.  
-Sí, Stefan, ni que Caroline te gustara, ¿no?

Stefan miró a su hermano de reojo, reteniendo las ganas de lanzarle el árbol de Navidad a la cabeza.  
Pasaron veinte minutos. Los demás ya habían llegado, pero Caroline no había regresado aún. Stefan movía inquieto la pierna, sin parar. El móvil de Elena sonó y la chica contestó. La expresión de su cara pasó de felicidad a preocupación. Se llevó una mano a la boca y colgó.

-Stefan –dijo tras volverse para mirarlo, sin más. El chico se levantó del sillón instintivamente, preocupado.- Caroline.

Stefan condujo hacia el hospital con toda velocidad. Su preocupación aumentaba cada segundo y ni siquiera se detenía en los semáforos en rojo. Elena, sentada en el asiento del copiloto, lo miraba de vez en cuando. Stefan solo podía pensar en Caroline y su mirada no se despegaba de la carretera.

Una vez llegaron al hospital, corrieron a su encuentro. Caroline estaba sentada en uno de los bancos del hospital, frente a una de las habitaciones. No paraba de llorar, sin poder contenerse. Elena se quedó paralizada, pues nunca la había visto en ese estado. Stefan, sin embargo, no lo hizo y se sentó a su lado sin pensárselo dos veces. Caroline lloraba, tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Hey, hey…

Stefan consiguió cogerle de los brazos y alejarlos de su rostro. Le alzó la barbilla con su dedo índice para mirarla. Caroline le devolvió la mirada. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y brillaban de una forma muy triste. El labio inferior le temblaba y no podía parar de temblar y sollozar. Stefan la abrazó con fuerza mientras Caroline enterraba el rostro en su pecho.

-La he perdido Stefan, la he perdido para siempre. Ya no me queda nada –las palabras de Caroline se trababan a causa del llanto y el dolor, y la voz le temblaba, pero Stefan pudo comprenderla perfectamente.  
-No, no, no… Me tienes a mí. Siempre me vas a tener, ¿me oyes? No pienso dejarte sola nunca más.  
-No, no es verdad…  
-Te lo prometo, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca me voy a alejar de ti.

Stefan la presionó contra su pecho con toda la fuerza posible, acariciando con sus dedos sus rizos y besándola en la frente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras Caroline se desahogaba. No solo le dolía verla así, sino que por primera vez sintió miedo de perderla de verdad. Le daba miedo lo que era capaz de hacer tras la muerte de su madre.

-Te voy a proteger toda mi vida, ¿entiendes?

Elena los miraba sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Pero ahí estaba lo que todos pensaban y lo que ellos no parecían comprender. Eran los únicos que podían comprenderse tanto en un simple abrazo. Elena podía ver reflejado el dolor de Caroline en los ojos de Stefan, que incluso parecían tener un cierto brillo triste. Los unía algo más que una simple amistad y ahora, a pesar de todas las bromas, era capaz de verlo. Caroline quería realmente a Stefan. Él era el único con el que podía sentirse segura y reconfortada. Y Stefan realmente estaba enamorado de Caroline. Pocas veces había visto a alguien con tantos sentimientos acumulados en su mirada.

-Yo… Voy a llamar a los demás, ¿de acuerdo? Estaban preocupados y querrán saber cómo estás, Care –dijo la chica, aunque Caroline no respondió, simplemente agarró con más fuerza a Stefan del jersey, pensando que iría a acompañar a Elena. No quería que se marchara de su lado.  
-No me voy a ninguna parte. Nunca más.

Elena se mordió el labio y se alejó lentamente, no sin antes volverse para mirarlos una vez más antes de dirigirse a un pasillo alejado. Al parecer, Stefan había encontrado por fin su razón de vivir. Caroline era para él la única. Y aunque estuvieran viviendo un momento tan triste, la chica se alegró de que por fin ambos hubieran encontrado a su otra mitad.

Stefan apoyó la espalda contra la pared con la cabeza de Caroline descansando sobre su regazo. El chico acariciaba la parte baja de la espalda de Caroline con la mano derecha, pues su brazo le rodeaba la cintura; mientras que con la mano izquierda le acariciaba la mejilla o de vez en cuando el cabello. No pasaban más de diez minutos sin que la presionara con más fuerza contra él o le susurrara palabras tranquilizadoras con sus labios pegados a la frente de la chica.

Aquella noche no había podido darle su regalo de Navidad ni podía haberle dicho lo que sentía por ella. Pero de algo estaba seguro: a partir de ese día, no se separaría de ella nunca más, y le diría todos los días lo mucho que la quería.


End file.
